Schokofrösche
by yoho
Summary: Kennen sie das Mädchen, Professor?“ Die Stimme war ganz weit weg. Ein Mann. - Ja, ich glaube ich weiß wer das ist.“ Das war eine Frau. Älter schon, aber mit kräftiger Stimme: Tom, bringen Sie mir bitte einen Feuerwhiskey! Aber tun Sie Wasser mit rein."


Title: Schokofrösche

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt vor Hogwarts.

Teaser: „Kennen sie das Mädchen, Professor?" Die Stimme war ganz weit weg. Irgendwie nebelig. Ein Mann. - „Ja, ich glaube ich weiß wer das ist." Das war eine Frau. Nicht mehr jung. Aber auch noch nicht so alt, dafür sprach sie zu kräftig: „Tom, bringen Sie mir bitte einen Feuerwhiskey! Aber tun Sie Wasser mit rein."

Authors Note: Für eine junge Hexe, die unter Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, muss die erste, spontane und unbewusste Zauberei sehr verwirrend sein. Und so zweifelt eine neunjährige Hermine eher an ihren Verstand, als das sie an Hexerei denkt.

Jedenfalls erlebt sie einen sehr seltsamen Tag und wenn da nicht diese Schokoladenfrösche wären, dann würde sie wohl alles, was passiert ist, für einen Traum halten.

Vielen Dank an moonlight dust von fanfiktion.de für die sorgfältige Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Hermine, Minerva und Tom gehören J.K.R. Der Plot ist meine Idee.

**Schokofrösche**

Hermine rannte, aber sie wusste bereits, dass es sinnlos sein würde. Ihre Schultasche schlug wie wild auf ihrem Rücken herum. Sie hatte Mühe, genügend Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen.

Hinter sich hörte sie die Schritte ihrer Verfolger. Wie viele es heute wohl sein würden? Drei? Vier? Ob Bill wieder dabei war? Der schlug immer so brutal zu. Die anderen Jungen beschränkten sich meistens darauf, sie zu stoßen und auf den Boden zu werfen.

Sie lief um die nächste Ecke und bog in eine kleine Parkanlage, durch die ein Weg fast direkt zum Haus ihrer Eltern führte.

Die Schritte hinter ihr wurden jetzt lauter. „Pack sie!", schrie eine Stimme.

Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Schultasche plötzlich schwerer wurde. Dann ein kräftiger Ruck und sie fiel auf den Rücken. Jetzt waren sie über ihr.

Bill war dabei. Hermine sah ihn flüchtig zwischen den anderen verzerrten Gesichtern, spürte die Tritte an ihren Hüften. Sie rollte sich zusammen, um ihren Bauch zu schützen und hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Ein Tritt in ihren Rücken, seitlich direkt über dem Hintern, nahm ihr den Atem. Sie klappte auseinander und spürte sofort einen anderen Fuß in ihrem Bauch. Dann eine Faust in ihrem Gesicht. Sie schmeckte Blut.

Hermine schrie.

„Das reicht", sagte eine Stimme. „Wir wollen doch noch was für die nächste Woche übrig lassen."

Sie hörte, wie die Schnallen ihrer Schultasche geöffnet wurden und schützte ihr Gesicht wieder mit den Händen, weil sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Aber es passierte nicht. Stattdessen erklangen Schmerzensschreie und Hermine sah durch ihre Finger, wie ihren Angreifern die Bücher um die Ohren flogen und in die Gesichter klatschten. Ihr Mäppchen war aufgesprungen und die stets frisch gespitzten Bleistifte bohrten sich in die Hintern der Jungen, die schreiend in die Luft sprangen und nicht wussten, wie sie entkommen sollten, denn Bücher und Stifte schienen sie regelrecht zu verfolgen.

Genau so plötzlich wie der Angriff begonnen hatte, hörte er auf. Die Bücher sanken fast sanft zu Boden, die Bleistifte bohrten sich aufrecht in den Kiesweg. Dann war es ruhig.

„Nichts wie weg!" Das war Bill.

Hermine lag wie erstarrt auf dem Boden und betrachtete argwöhnisch den Inhalt ihres Schulranzens. Sie vergaß sogar sich zu krümmen oder zu weinen.

War das wirklich passiert? Hatten die Bücher und Bleistifte diese Idioten vermöbelt?

_Hermine, du spinnst! Bücher__sind tote Materie. Ihr Inhalt lebt. Aber nicht das Papier!_

Sie richtete sich stöhnend auf, humpelte zu einem Trinkbrunnen in der Mitte der Parkanlage, wusch sich die Hände und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann trocknete sie sich mit ihrem Taschentuch ab, auf dem sofort dunkelrote Blutflecken erschienen.

Sie klopfte sich den Staub aus der Hose und ihrer Jacke. Anschließend hinkte sie zurück und sammelte Bücher und Stifte ein.

In der Vortasche des Schulranzens steckte ein kleiner Spiegel. Hermine betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Die Oberlippe war geschwollen und blutete, wo sie mit ihren vorstehenden Zähnen kollidiert war. In ihren Nasenlöchern schimmerte immer noch Blut und auf der linken Wange hatte sie eine dicke Schramme.

_So kann ich nicht nach Hause gehen. Nicht schon wieder. Und das krieg' ich auch nicht mehr mit Mamas Schminke weg._

Hermine lief ziellos durch die Straßen. Sie hatte noch ein Pausenbrot, das sie aß. Wasser fand sie an einem Brunnen. Sie kam durch Gegenden, die sie nicht kannte. Lief durch Gassen, die sie sich unter anderen Umständen nie zu betreten getraut hätte. Schließlich stand sie vor einer kleinen Kneipe, die zwischen einer Buchhandlung und einem Plattenladen eingequetscht war.

_Kinder dürfen nicht ohne Erwachsene in eine Kneipe gehen._

_ Aber ich muss da rein! _

Sie zog die Tür auf und trat in den Schankraum. Wieso schwankte der Fußboden? Und wieso umkreisten sie die Tische wie ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe? Sie kamen immer näher, immer näher, immer näher …

„Kennen sie das Mädchen, Professor?" Die Stimme war ganz weit weg. Irgendwie nebelig. Ein Mann.

„Ja, ich glaube ich weiß wer das ist." Das war eine Frau. Nicht mehr jung. Aber auch noch nicht so alt, dafür sprach sie zu kräftig. „Tom, bringen Sie mir bitte einen Feuerwhiskey! Aber tun Sie Wasser mit rein."

Hermine spürte, dass ihr jemand den Mund öffnete und etwas hineinkippte. Im nächsten Moment glaubte sie innerlich zu verbrennen. Sie bekam einen furchtbaren Hustenanfall und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

Jemand hielt sie in den Armen, streichelte ihr den Rücken und wartete, bis sie sich ausgehustet hatte. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen. Der Schankraum hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen und die Tische ruhten alle wieder mit ihren Beinen fest auf dem Boden.

Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit einem ziemlich dicken Bauch. In der Hand hielt er eine Flasche und ein halbleeres Glas. Hermine saß auf dem Schoß einer älteren Frau, die sie besorgt anblickte.

„Geht's wieder?"

Hermine nickte.

Die Frau griff in einen Korb, der neben ihr auf der Bank stand und zog einen Frosch heraus.

Hermine erschrak, bis sie sah, dass es sich um eine Süßigkeit handeln musste, denn die Frau entfernte ein Einwickelpapier und drückte ihr den Frosch in die Hand.

_Aber eben hat er sich doch bewegt?_

„Iß, das ist Schokolade."

Hermine biss in den Frosch. Ihre Eltern erlaubten ihr nur selten Schokolade zu essen. Aber die hier schmeckte wirklich köstlich.

Die Frau griff wieder in den Korb, zog noch mehr von den bunten Fröschen heraus und steckte sie in Hermines Jackentaschen. „Wenn es dir schlecht geht, isst du die. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte wieder.

„Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann so nicht heim!"

Die Frau betrachtete sie leicht amüsiert. „Was tut denn noch weh?"

Hermine überlegte und betastete ihren Körper und ihr Gesicht.

„Hier, schau dich mal im Spiegel an!"

Das Blut war verschwunden, Nase und Lippe abgeschwollen. Hose und Jacke so sauber, als hätte sie sie gerade aus dem Schrank genommen.

Hermine rutschte vom Schoß der Frau und stand, noch etwas wackelig, wieder auf ihren Beinen.

Wie sie nach Hause gekommen war, wusste sie nicht mehr. Irgendwie war das alles im Nebel ihrer Müdigkeit verschwunden. Aber vielleicht war das auch dieses Getränk in Schuld, das ihr die Frau eingeflößt hatte - Feuerwhiskey?

Als sie wieder wach wurde, lag sie in ihrem Zimmer, neben sich den großen Hasen, mit dem sie schon, seit sie ein ganz kleines Mädchen war, das Bett teilte.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Bill und seine Kumpanen, wie sie von den Büchern aus dem Schulranzen vertrimmt und von den Bleistiften attackiert wurden, ihr Irrweg durch die Stadt, die Kneipe, der dicke Wirt, eine Frau in altmodischen Kleidern, die auf wundersame Weise ihre Verletzungen geheilt hatte, ein halb leeres Glas mit Feuerwhiskey, die Schokoladenfrösche …

_Hatte sie das nur geträumt?_

Hermine blickte sich im Zimmer um, suchte nach ihrer Jacke und entdeckte das Kleidungsstück schließlich an einem Haken neben der Tür. Sie rutschte aus dem Bett und tapste barfuss zur Garderobe. Dann steckte sie ihre Hand in die Jackentasche.


End file.
